In recent years, end users are requiring individual designs and additional functions of diaries, notes, or electronic cases, as well as their inherent functions. For example, users are inclined to need more functions and more advanced designs in addition to basic functions for diaries.
Especially, diaries, notes, or electronic devices are frequently used by office men or students. Office men or students may want to use cases of diaries, notes, or electronic devices for pillows or wrist supports.
The inventive concept relates to the technology of providing a better design for a case of a diary, note, or electronic device as well as allowing the case to be used as a pillow or wrist supports.